


Similar

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: They're just so similar.





	Similar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunset_oasis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/gifts).



Nowadays, Abelie can't quite tell the difference between Valerie and Dorcas. They're so similar, blonde hair and sweet smiles and cruel curses (verbal? physical? nobody will know) that cast a sinister aura around them. They're dangerous women, the ones who stab you with their fingernails in a dark alley.  
Not that anybody knows. No, nobody will know of the men they killed in darkness, blood dripping off their slender fingers and dark and blonde curls mingling as they kissed, fingers sticky like a child's. Or the flower chains that Valerie and Dorcas weaved into Abelie's long hair, giggling like schoolgirls, hair cascading down their backs when they walked hand in hand, hips swinging past any man who'd look. Well, she'd never been a picky woman.  
No, those are kept to themselves. And Abelie plays the game of hearts, toying with Valerie and Dorcas when she's bored, until, one by one, there's no more left - lost to the battle, lost to alcohol. Battle to the death, baby, and the loser breaks apart under the hands of the serpent. Except nobody really wins, do they?  
And nowadays, Abelie can't quite tell the difference between Valerie and Dorcas. They're just so similar. And, wait, what, that woman isn't Valerie or Dorcas? Oh, well. There's no difference anyway.


End file.
